Corazon Salvaje
by Akasha Lestrage Boom
Summary: Una songfic de Aang y Katara.Una tragedia probara el amor entre los dos.Basada en la cancion de Mijares ¿Reviews?


GENTE HERMOSA DE FANFICTION!

Aquí de nuevo con las songfics que me encantan es que amo todo lo que tiene que ver con la música; este día les traigo una canción algo vieja que me fascina combinada con una de las parejas favoritas, Katara y Aang, la canción se llama Corazón Salvaje de Mijares espero les guste besooos nos vemos abajo.

"Corazón Salvaje"

La batalla había sido feroz y despiadada pero finalmente el triunfo del ejército rebelde puso fin a largos años de terror; ahora el derrotado señor del fuego Ozai era conducido a la cárcel de mayor protección y el avatar Aang regresaba a la capital de la nación del Fuego

-Vamos amigo- le dijo el avatar a su inseparable mascota bisonte- Vayamos a reunirnos con los demás-

Desconocía como había resultado las cosas para ellos, esa mañana al despedirse se habían deseado suerte antes de separarse Sokka y Suki a atacar las naves, Zuko y Toph al ejercito en tierra, el iría en contra de Ozai y Katara había decidió enfrentar a la terrible y poderosa Azula. No es que ella fuera una novata, pero sin duda enfrentaría a una despiadada enemiga. El corazón de Aang se llenaba de temor pensando que algo le hubiera pasado a Katara, el nunca podría superarlo.

Llego a la plaza principal y al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos supo que algo no andaba bien; entonces vio plasmados sus temores más grandes al ver a su querida Katara inconsciente tirada en el suelo, aun estando a mucha distancia del suelo se lanzó desesperado por llegar a su amada.

-KATARA! NOOO!- grito Aang corriendo hacia la chica para tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos

-Aang- dijo Zuko mirándolo con tristeza- Ella fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos de Azula; ella… no hay nada que podamos hacer-bajo la mirada para que nadie viera las lagrimas que salían con amargura

-NOOOOOOOOO!-su grito fue tan fuerte que resonó por todos los lugares del reino, Sokka lo alejo con dificultad para intentar calmarlo cuando noto que la frente del chico calvo empezaba a iluminarse y a su alrededor se formaba una bola de aire con una fuerza incontenible, todos empezaron a correr conociendo el inmenso poder del chico al entrar a el estado avatar; Toph con el poder de su elemento hizo un pequeño refugio para proteger a la herida Katara en donde se escondieron todos sin afán de apartarse de sus queridos amigos notando que ambos estaban heridos, uno físicamente y el otro tenia un dolor que solo ella podría curar, un dolor en el alma y el corazón

"_Y como cobrarle a la vida cuando todo me ha salido siempre mal; y como cerrar tantas heridas si la sangre no ha dejado de brotar? Cuando el precio de la vida es tan difícil de pagar…"_

-Aang, trata de razonar!-Le grito Toph tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- quizá un medico no pueda hacer nada; pero y si buscáramos la ayuda del moje que te ayudo a abrir tus chacras?

Cualquier posibilidad de salvar a Katara le parecía importante, corrió para tomarla en sus brazos y se monto sobre Appa para emprender el viaje hacia la montaña del monje; al llegar ahí suplico por la vida de su amada.

-Joven avatar, los chacras de esta chica están bloqueados, sin embargo, la existencia de su alma es como su elemento, el agua; es moldeable y eterna, tal vez no todo este perdido, a pesar de ello existe un riesgo que debes correr, el agua también es muy voluble y el como reaccione al tratamiento es algo que no podemos prevenir; estarías dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que pueda ocurrir, joven maestro?- pregunto el anciano

-A todo; solo… haz que vuelva a mi-dijo Aang con la desesperación que había en su alma y corazón.

"_Como rogarle al destino, cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar, porque hoy que te he encontrado, no te apartes de mi lado, no derrumben nuestros sueños, ni se atreva a separarnos…"_

Las horas pasaron una tras otra sin que Aang pudiera conocer el estado de Katara, recordaba con melancolía las ultimas palabras que le había dicho, el ultimo beso, su mirada; no podía imaginarse seguir adelante sin tenerla a su lado ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODRIA!

"_Voy a Exigirle a la vida que me pague contigo, que me enseñe el sentido del dolor…"_

La sonrisa en el rostro del monje al salir de la habitación dio un poco de paz a el avatar

-A reaccionado?- pregunto sin poder contenerse

-Alma y cuerpo se han reunido, sus chacras están en armonía, pero me temo que hubo que pagar un precio muy alto- dijo el con tristeza- El impacto del golpe que recibió se llevo con ella parte de su vida, su mente para quedar liberada se desprendió de sus últimos recuerdos, y todo lo que con ello se relacionaba, me temo que no recuerda mucho de la batalla… o de ti- Aang se sintió devastado ¿la había recuperado solo para volverla a perder?-Sin embargo joven avatar, si con amor y paciencia te esfuerzas puedes ayudarla a recuperarse, recuerda que el amor es el objeto mas valioso en el mundo, mientras más estés dispuesto a dar mas incrementara el valor, la pregunta es; estas dispuesto a darlo todo y pagar el precio sin importar lo que te tome?- el anciano puso su mano en el hombro del avatar, el cual encontró un poco de consuelo en esas palabras, era verdad, el pagaría lo que fuera con tal de volver a tener a su lado a Katara, si en eso le llevaba toda la vida…bien valía la pena…

La chica reacciono una vez en el reino de la nación del fuego, reconoció a su hermano de inmediato, a su padre pero recordaba muy poco a Toph, Suki, Zuko (realmente desconfiaba de él ) y de el joven calvo…nada; con paciencia y amor Aang se propuso reconquistarla, el tiempo sano esas pequeñas lagunas mentales y empezó a recordar de a poco, ella se daba cuenta de que Aang sentía algo por ella, lo veía en la forma en la que él la miraba, en sus desmedidas atenciones, incluso en los "roces involuntarios" que no le eran nada desagradables, sin embargo…no sabía cómo sentirse con él.

"_Porque ya fue suficiente del castigo, de no haberte conocido y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor… un corazón salvaje"_

Cierto día Aang le propuso a Katara ir con todos a la Omashu, cuando ella vio la cueva sintió un tremendo calorcito en su pecho, le pidió a Aang ir y una vez adentro "convenientemente" unos tejones topo los apartaron en medio camino, el chico guió a su amada a la tumba donde estaban el cuerpo de los enamorado, juntos recordaron la leyenda y en medio de la obscuridad recordaron el primer beso, el trataba de llevarla a lugares donde pudiera recordar sucesos del pasado, un día montados sobre Appa llegaron a la prisión conocida como la Roca Hirviente donde una loca mujer de cabellos negros desato su más grande odio hacia ella- MALDITA Y SUCIA CAMPESINA TU DEBERIAS DE ESTAR MUERTA! YO TE MATE, VI COMO CAIAS INCONSIENTE!- grito una maniática Azula desde una celda de alta seguridad; las imágenes en la cabeza de Katara llegaron mas rápido que un rayo, el shock fue tan grande que cayó inconsciente, totalmente fuera de si, Aang lanzó una ráfaga de fuego y otro tanto de relámpagos que destrozo lo que alguna vez fue una celda, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y subió al bisonte para ir de nuevo a el reino Fuego.

"_Como explicar a los instintos que mi búsqueda contigo termino que dos caminos tan distintos_

_en algún momento el tiempo los unió_

_quien lo dijera entregar la libertad sin condición"_

En su mente se mesclaban más de un millón de ideas, que pasaría si a pesar de su trabajo ella lo se iba?

-y que tal si vas al mundo de los espíritus y hablas con Roku? Tal vez el te pueda ayudar en algo- le sugirió el Tío Iroh, el chico se acomodo en la posición de loto y empezó a brillar; ya en el mundo de los espíritus busco a él avatar anterior a él –Me temo que no puedo hacer nada Aang, ella debe de decidir sola el volver, ten confianza ella es fuerte y seguro encontrara el camino regreso a casa-le dijo con sabiduría- pero Roku, algo debes de poder hacer por favor te lo ruego, no quiero perderla, ella lo es todo para mí-las lagrimas salían una tras una sin ocultarse-Debes de regresar, y averiguar qué es lo que ella quiere, te prometo que la ayudare en lo que pueda- fueron las palabras de el antes de desaparecer en una gruesa cortina de humo.

"Voy a exigirle a la vida que me pague contigo

que me enseñe el sentido del dolor"

Abrió sus ojos buscando esos que tanto amaba, alguna señal de que sabía que volvería, y ahí estaba; en el suelo en posición de loto; en su mente resonaban la palabras de Roku-_El tesoro mas grande del mundo es encontrar a alguien que nos ame lo suficiente como para aceptarnos con nuestros defectos, el no conoce diferencias, el corazón simplemente elige sin distinguir y tu sabes bien que el tuyo eligió a Aang, estarías dispuesta a darlo todo por el igual que Aang lo hizo?-_ Se levanto para acurrucarse en el hombro del chico esperando que despertara, el abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole y abrazándolo-Katara… perdón por tardar tanto te juro que yo…- ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- lo se, Roku me lo dijo todo, gracias Aang, por quererme tanto, por querer darlo todo por mi- y luego beso tiernamente sus labios, el chico respondió de inmediato, sintiendo la gran necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla irse nunca- te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada Katara, daría mi vida por ti, todo porque yo, Te amo- dijo acariciando su mejilla -yo tambiénAang, te amo- sellaron ese pacto de estar siempre unidos con un beso; porque ellos se dieron cuenta de que siempre iban a estar el uno para el otro, y que no importaban las circunstancias, siempre estarían juntos.

"_porque ya fue suficiente el castigo_

_de no haberte conocido_

_y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor_

_corazón salvaje"_


End file.
